Zootopia - Relatos de un Zorro Astuto y una Torpe Coneja
by OokamiKuroiMx
Summary: Un pequeño relato de una pequeña colección acerca de un cierto (y no tan) astuto zorro y una cierta (y no tan) torpe coneja, creados por la autora italiana animotion,y adaptada al español para nuestros hermanos de habla hispana. Busquen sus historias en inglés en la Página "Archive of Our Own" con el título original "Tales of a sly fox and a dumb bunny".
1. Chapter 1: Pequeña - Zorro

Capítulo 1: Pequeña ~ Zorro

Mientras más la miraba, Nick cada vez menos podía resistirse en pesar en que tan pequeña era Judy Hopps. Seguía siendo un misterio por qué sus compañeros aún no se habían dado cuenta en lo linda que era esa pequeña coneja.

 _-"Bien, no es como si fueras mucho más alto que yo" –_ Le respondió Judy, el día que él le expreso abiertamente preocupación.

 _-"¡Exactamente! Apenas me notan, no entiendo cómo pueden incluso verte"_

-"¿y…?" – Dijo la pequeña coneja con una perpleja mirada. – _"¿Cuál es el punto?"-_

 _-"Ninguno" –_ Respondió, con una pícara sonrisa.

Judy giro los ojos, dando un suspiro volvió a la pila de archivos los cuales había estado lidiando desde hace ya varios días.

A pesar de que ella no lo estaba mirando más, Nick seguía sonriendo.

 _-'Realmente eres solo una zanahoria'_ – pensó. _'Tan tentadora que tarde o temprano alguien terminara comiéndote'_

Traducción: OokamiKuroiMx

Autora Original: aoimotion


	2. Chapter 2: Zorro - 60 Watts

**Capitulo 2: Zorro ~ 60 Watts**

Si Nicholas Wilde hubiese estado enamorado de Judy Hopps, el probablemente hubiese definido su sonrisa como "La luz más brillante de toda Zootopia"; una luz comparable con el voltaje de un foco de un bulbo, de quizá unos 60 Watts… o tal vez de 70. Pero, como él no estaba enamorado de Judy Hopps, su sonrisa era solamente… una linda sonrisa.

Así que, Nick pensó que no había razón para el estar celoso de esa sonrisa.

\- _'¿A caso han visto que un animal se ponga celoso de una lámpara? No, claro que no.'_ – O tal vez, si él debiera estar realmente celoso de una fuente de iluminación… en ese caso, debería ser una bastante grande. Tan grande como, por ejemplo, un faro el cual sería algo por lo que valdría la pena luchar.

\- _"Es solo una lámpara."_ – el zorro se seguía diciendo a sí mismo. – _"Solo una típica lámpara, comprada al 50% de descuento en Furronics. Y que a veces falla al ser encendida."_

Mientras que, esa lámpara llamada Judy Hopps irradiaba con su brillante sonrisa a todo mundo alrededor. Uno de esos rayos de luz golpeo a Nick, haciéndole sentir un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Tal Vez, hubiese sido mejor regresar al departamento de policía. Si Judy se hubiese enterado que él la había seguido… por varias razones ese pensamiento hizo que a Nick le recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Desafortunadamente, el zorro eligió ignorar es pequeño chispazo de sentido común el cual miserablemente intentaba emerger a través de su oscura y retorcida mente. Si ese día Nicholas Wilde hubiera actuado como un idiota, entonces nada hubiese podido detenerlo de alcanzar su meta.

Sacudiendo su cabeza comenzó a acercarse a Judy y su interlocutor, de manera en que pudiera espiar su conversación.

 _\- "Estoy verdaderamente agradecido por haberme reunido contigo otra vez Judy. Te has vuelto bastante hermosa desde la última vez que nos vimos en la Madriguera."_

 _\- "¡Oh vamos!, basta, Steve."_ – respondió, apenada. - _"¡También te has vuelto un conejo bastante apuesto!" –_

\- ' _Steve. Vaya nombre tan inapropiado para una chico malo de una película de tercera.'_ – Nick girando los ojos algo disgustado seguía con su monologo interior. – _'¡Oh Judy!' – '¡No!, tu eres apuesto.' – 'No, tu.' – 'No, tu.' –_

Steve, el conejo con su falsa sonrisa dijo. – "Que te puedo decir… no eres la primera chica que me lo dice, pero normalmente solo me encojo de hombros y digo 'Gracias'. Sin embargo, si una linda coneja como tú me llama apuesto, entonces… ¿Por favor que alguien me recuerde como respirar?".

– _'¿En serio él dijo eso?_ ' – Pensando el zorro con una cara de incredulidad.

– _"¡Oh!, Steve."_ – Judy mientras se apoyaba en su otra pata. – _"Sigues siendo todo un seductor, ¿Verdad?"_

– _"Oye_ " – respondió el conejo con una mirada ridículamente malhumorada, - _"Espero que no pienses que soy así con todas las conejas, Judy."_

Era claro que era bastante desagradable. De repente Judy calló mientras su brillante sonrisa desaparecía.

 _\- 'Vámonos, Zanahorias'_ – pensó Nick, moviendo su puño en el aire. – _'Ve a través de sus mentiras, ¡arréstalo por insultar a un oficial de policía!'_

Pero las cosas no iban como cualquiera hubiera esperado; Judy cubrió su cara con ambas patas y murmuraba algo que no se lograba entender. – _"¡Steve, por favor! Me haces… vomitar"_

– _'vomitar'_ – Nick estaba tan sorprendido que no pudo decirlo, pero rápidamente recobró su aire refrescante cuando vio al conejo extender sus brazo hacia su compañera con esa repugnante sonrisa en su hocico.

 _\- 'Oh, no, Steve. No te atrevas'_

 _\- "Hey, Hopps"_ – Nick gritando a su compañera mientras salía de su ' _guarida_ '. – un callejón entre edificios.

Judy volteo hacia el con una mirada que parecía que había visto a alguien volver del mismo infierno para visitarla. – _"¿Nick? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_

El zorro simplemente se encogió de hombros y dijo – _"El jefe Bogo esta algo enojado, ya sabes. Él quiere que regreses a tu trabajo de oficina, Oficial Hopps. ¡Ahora!"_

 _\- "¿Qué?"_ \- Los ojos de Judy se ensancharon de sorpresa. – _"Deje el departamento por solo diez minutos"_

\- _"Dijo que tenemos que ocuparnos de un caso muy importante… ¿creo que se trataba de? ¿Dromedarios perdidos? O acaso era… ¡Oh!" – Nick sonrió gentilmente a Steve, como si recién se diera cuenta de su presencia. – "¡Ya veo así que estabas hablando con un civil! Mil disculpas, no lo vi señor…"_

\- _"Marrots"_ – dijo con una filosa sonrisa. – _"Steve Marrots, gusto en conocerlo. No era mi intención robarme a esta preciosa coneja de la Z.P.D., oficial…"_

- _"Wilde, Nicholas Wilde."_ – dijo mientras fingía una sonrisa. – _"Por favor, esté seguro que usted no ha robado nada, Sr. Marrots."_

 _\- "Hum... ¿Nick?" –_

 _\- "Si, Hopps." –_

Judy estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero el hecho de no poderlo hacer en frente de otras personas claramente la irritaba.

\- "Deberíamos regresar al trabajo." – ella eventualmente le sugirió; un desfile de emociones atravesaba su cabeza y Nick apenas contuvo la risa en su hocico. – _"Discúlpame Steve, ¡te veré la próxima vez!"_ – en ese instante Judy agarro la corbata de Nick y se lo llevo jalándolo de ese lugar mientras se despedía del otro conejo meneando su otra pata.

Cuando giraron en la esquina de los edificios, misma en donde Nick había estado escondido hace 5 minutos, Judy soltó su corbata y lo encaró con una expresión bastante malhumorada. – "Nick, podrías decirme la verdad. ¿El jefe Bogo realmente te pidió que vinieras a buscarme?"

El zorro desvió sus ojos y se centró en la rosada nariz de esa tierna coneja. – "De hecho… No estoy muy seguro de eso, Zanahorias."

– _"¡Lo sabía!"_ – golpeando su frente con su pata. – _"¿Cuál es tu problema? A caso no puedes vivir sin mí, como por ejemplo, ¡¿cinco minutos?!"_

La pregunta le había dado directamente en el estómago. – _"Claro que puedo." 'Tal Vez' "No seas tan egoísta. Es solo que ese… conejo, tenía algo malévolo en su actitud hacia ti, así que tuve que tomar cartas en el asunto."_

 _– "Se llama Steve, no 'ese conejo'. Y segundo… ¿a qué te refieres con 'actitudes malévolas'? ¡¿Estás loco?!"_

- _'¿Porque ella estaba defendiendo a ese idiota?'_ \- Bueno, tal vez no era del todo un idiota, pero eso era información confidencial. Especialmente de cierta conejita llamada Judy Hopps.

 _\- "Que no se te olvide que soy un zorro; un depredador, Zanahorias. Y reconozco a mis contrapartes cuando los veo._

 _\- "¿Contrapartes? ¡Pero Steve es un conejo!"_

Nick sacudió su cabeza. - _"No es cosa de ADN, coneja ingenua; es cuestión de actitud. Puedes ser un depredador a pesar de ser solo un conejo, la única diferencia es la presa a la cual estás cazando."_

Judy frunciendo el entrecejo. _\- "¿Te sientes bien Nick?"_

\- _"No lo sé"_ \- admitió Nick, "porque no mejor dejamos esta discusión y regresamos a nuestros escritorios antes de que algún compañero empiece a esparcir extraños rumores acerca de nosotros."

Imaginado a Garraza rondando por todo el departamento de policía, riendo y masticando donas; ese pensamiento infecto sus pensamientos como un virus.

Judy inclinando su cabeza. - _"¿De qué rumores estas habl…?"_ \- ella empezó, pero rápidamente el zorro la rodeo con su brazo.

\- _"Olvídalo. Las conejas torpes no deberían de preocuparse por esas cosas tan triviales después de todo."_

Mientras Judy luchaba en vano tratando de librarse de ese abrazo, Nick no pudo evitar recordar que acababa de pasar hace solo unos cuantos minutos y como resultado de ello, una pregunta salió de sus labios.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo momento algo en su interior le impidió expresarlo. Solo se rio de la tierna coneja quien seguía intentando separarse de él; gracias a Dios seguía siendo un zorro astuto y mentiroso.

Traducción: OokamiKuroiMx

Autora Original: aoimotion


	3. Chapter 3: Mancha - Ladina

Capítulo 3: Mancha ~ Ladina

\- "Oficial Wilde, el reporte por favor."

Nick ni si quiera se preocupó por mirarla.

\- "Oficial Wilde" - le repitió aumentando el tono de su voz. - "El reporte, ahora."

\- "Mmg… " murmuro el zorro - "oye, Zanahorias, ¿sabías que hay una nueva pastelería justo detrás de la estación de policía?"

\- "Nick, no me importa" - contestó la coneja. - "todo lo que quiero es que dejes tu reporte en mi escritorio."

\- "¿Qué reporte? ¿El que trata acerca de un estúpido caso de nueces robadas?" - Mientras Nick jugueteaba con su celular. - "Vaya mira… ¡hay una promoción especial!" - Sus ojos se ensancharon de sorpresa. - "¡Malteada de zarzamora al 50% de descuento! Deberíamos ir y…"

\- "¡Por todos los quesos!" - Judy golpeo el escritorio lo que causo que Nick se asustara. - "Deja de ver ese teléfono o ¡te lo voy a confiscar!"

Nick la miro en silencio, su expresión era seria casi como si estuviera reflexionando en algo. Tal vez ¿pensando acerca de su comportamiento poco profesional?

\- "Zanahorias, tienes algo en la nariz." - dijo finalmente, señalando su propia nariz.

\- "¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!"

\- "Claro que sí." - dijo con su tono burlón. - "Solo mírate en un espejo, si es que no me crees."

\- "No me engañaras esta vez, Nick" - exclamó, con una mirada desafiante - "Ya no soy la torpe coneja que siempre se creía todas tus mentiras sin tan solo dudarlo por un segundo."

El zorro asintió, sonriéndole amablemente a la coneja. - "¡Muy bien Zanahorias, estoy tan orgulloso!" - exclamó con sarcasmo - "Tienes toda la razón, no hay nada en tu nariz."

\- "¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía!" - dijo, hinchando el pecho y sonriendo con orgullo.

Nick asintió, con una amplia y muy, pero muy presuntuosa sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Que estará tramando ahora ese zorro?

\- "Entonces si tengo algo en mi cara." - Judy lentamente puso ambas patas en su hocico - "¿O no?"

\- "¿Tú? No claro que no, juraría que no manchaste de café esa linda y rosa nariz, Zanahorias."

Esas palabras le sonaron tan falsas. - "¡Mientes!" - exclamó Judy en total descuerdo.

\- "O talvez solo pretendía estar mintiendo." - inclinándose hacia ella, le contesto suavemente. - "La vida es cruel, Oficial Hopps. No es que simplemente te puedas librar de este laberinto llamado 'sociedad'."

La pequeña coneja miro de a los ojos a su compañero, intentando buscar una pista que pudiera revelarle la verdad acerca de su nariz; pero vaya 'supuesto mentiroso' que resulto ser Nicholas Wilde, ya que su investigación concluyó en absolutamente nada.

En ese punto la única estrategia que quedaba era…

\- "Nick, ambos sabemos cómo va a terminar esto." - Judy bajo sus orejas y se acercó a él con su expresión triste. Nick retrocedió y como respuesta solo sacudió su cabeza.

\- "Zanahorias, no te atrevas…"

\- "No sé si estas esperando a que vaya corriendo al baño a ver que hay en mi cara," continuo, ignorando sus protestas - "no crees que eso sería poco profesional."

\- "Oficial Hopps… podrías por favor… dejar de hacer esa cara…"

\- "Nick…" - Judy lo miro y lo agarro de una de sus patas. - "¿Tan solo por esta vez, podrías ser sincero conmigo, como, realmente sincero conmigo? Tenemos tanto que hacer y tan poco tiempo… ¿Podrías por favor cooperar conmigo, con tu querida Judy, solo por hoy?"

Nick trago mientras sus ojos se ensanchaban de sorpresa.

\- "Zorrito, por favor…"

El zorro respiro profundamente y quito su pata rápidamente como si esta hubiera sido mordida por una piraña.

\- 'Torpe Zorro'

\- "Bien, bien… tu ganas, Zanahorias." - se giró abruptamente lejos de ella y se estiro hacia su escritorio. - "Puedes venir."

\- "¿Qué?"

\- "Solo cierra esa linda boquita tuya y ven acá."

Renuente, Judy se acercó obedientemente hacia Nick el cual giro hacia ella sosteniendo un pañuelo.

\- "¡Lo sabía!" - reclamándole - "Zorro charlatán."

\- "Soy un zorro." - aclaro, como si ello pudiese explicar. - "Molestarte es la razón de mi existencia. Y quieta ahora, que voy a limpiarte el hocico."

La pequeña coneja cerro los ojos y permitió que Nick limpiara su nariz. - "Lo pude haber hecho por mí misma." - refunfuñando

\- "Pudiste " - en acuerdo con ella - "pero no habría sido tan divertido como hasta ahora."

Cuando Nick termino de torturarla, Judy lanzó un suspiro. - "¿Cómo puedes hacer las cosas tan complicadas de lo que realmente son?"

\- "Porque si las cosas fueran así de simples, yo no sería tan especial para ti."

\- "¿Estas asumiendo que tú eres especial para mí?"

Nick le dijo con una suave sonrisa. - "¿Acaso me equivoco?"

Judy moría por decirle que "no" solo para borrarle esa molesta sonrisa de su cara, pero no pudo mentirle tan sínicamente.

\- "Te odio… " - quejándose - "no tienes idea de cuánto te odio, Nick."

El zorro puso su pata en medio de las orejas de Judy, las cuales había bajado por la frustración. - "También te quiero, Zanahorias"

Traducción: OokamiKuroiMx  
Autora Original: aoimotion


	4. Chapter 4: Evidencia - Circunstancial

**Capítulo 4: Evidencia ~ Circunstancial**

No había duda de que Judy Hopps era toda una soñadora. Ella sabía que sus aspiraciones eran muy altas, mas que cualquier otro y estaba consciente de eso, para algunos otros, sus perspectivas no eran más que deseos tontos. No obstante, estaba orgullosa de ello.

Sin embargo, Judy nunca había dejado que alguien le dijera que podía o no hacer, porque siempre sabía que ocurría delante de sus ojos. Y ese día claramente no era la excepción.

\- "No estoy seguro de haber visto esas cosas, Zanahorias." - Judy le contesto a Nick severamente mientras intentaba mantenerse en calma. - "¡Se lo que vi!"

\- "¡Si claro!" - dijo Nick, sacudiendo la cabeza. - "Y yo soy una pantera llamada Felipe."

\- "No soy la única que se dio cuenta." - Judy insistía - "También lo vieron la oficial Francine y el oficial MacCuerno. O según tú, ¿acaso todos estamos locos?"

\- "Así es todos están locos." - Nick encendió la luz del archivo y empezó a buscar algo.

La coneja giro sus ojos. - "O vamos Nick."

Estaba más que claro que ese día el zorro estaba de muy mal humor, pero Judy no podía descifrar la razón de su descontento. Y aún más claro estaba que su compañero no le ayudaba mucho en ese sentido.

\- "Escucha Zanahorias." - dándole una mirada malhumorada. - "No tengo idea de lo que viste esta mañana, pero estoy seguro de que lo mal interpretaste todo. Así que por favor ¿podrías dejar ese tema por ahora? Estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo por si no lo habías notado."

\- "¿Tu… trabajando? Buena broma Nick." - Judy agarro el uniforme del zorro intentando prevenir que se alejara más de ella. - "Deja de pretender que estás buscando algo, sé que no quieres hacer tu trabajo. Y, en serio por si no lo habías notado, no puedes engañarme."

Nick hizo una mueca, y abrió sus ojos ampliamente de sorpresa. - "¡No me digas!"

\- "¿O acaso lo niegas?"

\- "No estoy negando nada, Zanahorias. Es solo que… Déjame solo."

\- "¿Es solo que… que?" - mirando ferozmente al zorro, retándolo a que terminara su frase.

Después de un silencio que pareció duro una eternidad, Nick tomando un profundo respiro le dijo. - "Solo… ¡olvídalo!"

Un poco afligida, Judy suspiro mentalmente. - "¿Nada? En serio…"

Una ligera sonrisa emergió del hocico del zorro. - "Crees que alguna vez te diría en serio que me dejaras solo." - le dijo mientras acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de la coneja con una de sus patas. Su voz era tan suave que Judy se quedó sin aliento.

\- "No me trates como si fuera una…"

\- "¿Que… una tierna conejita?" - Nick acariciándola detrás de las orejas. - "¿Que acaso no lo eres, mi querida Zanahorias?"

Discutir con él era como lanzarle piedras a una pared de goma; no importa lo que Judy pudiera decirle, Nick siempre sabía cómo regresarle sus propias palabras.

\- "Te he dicho que no me llames… tierna." - Estas palabras no las pudo pronunciar con tanta seguridad como ella había imaginado. - 'Te maldigo, zorrito encantador.'

\- "Entonces deja de ser tierna." La sonrisa de Nick desapareció y frunciendo el entrecejo. - "O por lo menos, si vas a ser así de tierna… podrías tratar de serlo solo conmigo."

\- "¿Perdona…?"

Nick girando los ojos como si estuviera hablando con un tonto. - "Zanahorias, tu ternura es algo que deberías usar… con mucho cuidado. No puedes andar por ahí siendo adorable con todo mundo; debes tomar una decisión. Y una buena."

Judy dándose cuenta poco a poco de lo que el zorro le estaba insinuando. - "¿Y acaso… tu eres 'una buena decisión'?"

Nick moviendo su cola de felicidad. - "Pues claro que soy una buena decisión."

\- "Estas loco."

Ella nunca lo ha admitido, pero… ¿cómo ser tierna solo con él, si siempre actúa de esa manera?

El zorro bajo sus orejas debido a la reacción de la coneja y rápidamente regreso a su usual ánimo. - "Bien, el concepto de 'salud mental' puede tener muchas facetas, sabes. ¿Que parámetros usamos para establecer si un animal está loco o no? Más aun, ¿realmente crees que podemos hacer esa clase de suposiciones?"

Judy sintió una extraña sensación, probablemente un dolor de cabeza, que estaba a punto de asaltar su frente. - "Estoy empezando a pensar que tu solo eres un producto de mi imaginación, sabes."

\- "¿Quieres ponerme a prueba?" - estirando sus brazos. - "Ven aquí Zanahorias y abraza al producto de tu imaginación."

\- "Te abrazaría, si solo dejaras de decir tantas tonterías."

\- "¿En serio…?" - Nick movió su cola de nuevo. - "Entonces nada de tonterías por una semana, ¿hecho?"

Judy lo observo mientras su sospecha se hacía más evidente. Esas patas eran tan tentadoras, pero… algo andaba mal, eran esos detalles que se le escapaban de la mente. Era como un rompecabezas incompleto al cual solo le faltaba una pieza.

Y de repente, como si algo le hubiese golpeado la cara, se dio cuenta. - "¡Aah!" - exclamo. - "¡Ya lo entiendo!"

Nick bajo sus brazos lentamente algo desconcertado. - "¿Que… de que te diste cuenta, Zanahorias?"

\- "¡De todo!" - respondió. Una risa tonta comenzaba a emerger mientras continuaba. - "El argumento de hoy, tu mal humor… ¡todo!"

\- "Za… Zanahorias… " - mientras intentaba argumentar, Judy lo interrumpió abruptamente.

\- "¡Celos!" - le grito. - "¡Estabas celoso de Garraza! Vaya, no lo puedo creer."

El zorro bajo sus orejas, la confianza que tenía en sí mismo había desaparecido.

Judy noto que no estaba intentando negar esa afirmación. Un pequeño sonido salió de su garganta y sintió esa necesidad de volver a reír, a pesar de que no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo.

\- "Yo… yo no lo llamaría 'celos'" - murmuraba Nick, considerando esa última palabra como ridícula. - "Es solo que… no es muy agradable ver a un leopardo regordete llamar a una coneja 'tierna'."

\- "Si tú lo dices." - mientras Judy apoyaba sus patas en sus caderas y lo miraba con una malvada sonrisa. - "Pero me pregunto Nick… realmente le tenías que decir a Garraza acerca de esto."

\- "Bueno, tarde o temprano alguien se lo tendría que decir."

\- "Pero alguien como yo, por ejemplo."

\- "Pero no lo hiciste."

\- "¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" - le pregunto - "¿Talvez puedas leer mi mente, oficial Wilde?"

Nick evitando la mirada de la coneja, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. - '¡Deja de ser tan dura, tonta!' - y dijo "No soy tan engreído, Zanahorias."

Judy empezó a caminar alrededor de él. - "Mal, muy… mal, oficial Wilde, debería hacer que te sancionen por esto."

\- "¿Te diviertes, Zanahorias?"

\- 'Demasiado' - Judy rio y se detuvo justo enfrente de él. - "Nick, eres un tonto."

\- "Vaya, pues muchas gracias, realmente aprecio esas dulces palabras. ¿Ya acabaste de burlarte de mí?"

\- "No, aun no." - sus pequeños brazos rodearon suavemente a Nick. - "Torpe zorro."

Al principio Nick se sorprendió con la acción de su compañera, pero lentamente le devolvió el abrazo. - "La manera en como me tratas como un tonto y la manera en como a veces tú me dejas hacerlo contigo no deja de sorprenderme, oficial Hopps. ¿En qué momento desapareció mi dignidad?"

Su voz era casi como la de siempre, pero aún quedaba esa pequeña duda. - "Sabes, " - empezó, abrazándolo aún más fuerte, "somos compañeros y eso nunca va a cambiar."

\- "¿En serio?" - lanzo una pequeña risa mientras rascaba su cabeza. - "Así que… eso significa que ¿puedo enojarme si algún tonto oficial intenta robarme mis zanahorias?"

\- "Todo depende, solo si tienes suficiente evidencia…"

\- "¿Y si solo es circunstancial?" - le pregunto con una mirada maliciosa.

\- "Bueno… en ese caso, siempre podrás levantar una queja"

Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx  
Aurora Original: aoimotion


	5. Chapter 5: Zorro - Torpe

**_Capítulo 5: Zorro ~ Torpe 0.000095%_**

—"Zanahorias, ¿Te encuentras bien?"

Era bastante obvio que distaba mucho de estarlo. Sin embargo, Nick no había podido resistirse a preguntárselo.

—"¡Calla!" —dijo Judy— "Estoy pensando."

El zorro sonrió aliviado. —"Adelante corazón. Dudo que pensar sea útil esta vez."

Sus orejas se movieron ligeramente. —"El de tu derecha" —pronuncio Judy finalmente, con un ligero temblor en su voz.

—"El de mi derecha." —repitió Nick— "¿Estas segura? No quieres pensar un poquito más"

—"¡Deja de hablar y enséñeme esa carta!"

—"Está bien, Zanahorias... aquí la tienes…"— definitivamente esa expresión no tenía precio.

—"No puede ser…"— La coneja colapso en su escritorio, exhausta.

—"20-0" —recordándole a Judy.— "Vaya, ese si es un record… de algún modo, supongo"

—"¿Cuál es la probabilidad de eso?" —preguntando Judy apoyada en la madera.

—"Bueno, la probabilidad de escoger una carta de entre dos posibilidades es de un 50-50. Fallaste veinte veces, así que… ¿Cuánto es 0.50 de 20, Zanahorias?"

—"0.000095%" —gimiendo de vergüenza

—"Vaya, si que eres buena con las multiplicaciones" —le dijo bromeando y dándole una sonrisa juguetona.

—"¡Tramposo!" —Judy grito con indignación mientras le apuntaba con la pata— "¡No hay otra explicación!"

Nick bajo sus orejas, un poco ofendido. —"Esas palabras duelen, Judy. ¿Qué tipo de oficial de policía acusaría a otro por su desgracia?"

—"Una oficial que ha perdido veinte veces contra el mismo zorro."

—"Que poco profesional de tu parte. Sabes, me considero oficialmente ofendido, Judy"

Y para probarle que sus palabras eran reales, Nick le dio la espalda a Judy y regresó a su escritorio.

Al cabo de unos pocos minutos después, una pequeña pata gris agarro el hombro del zorro.

—"Oye… Nick…"

El zorro pretendía no haberla escuchado.

—"Nick, discúlpame por lo de hace rato, ¿Si? No quería…"

—"Vaya" —suspirando— "¿Qué será ese zumbido que me hace cosquillas en mis oídos? ¿Sera acaso el sonido lamentable de un bicho que no puede encontrar el camino a casa?"

—"¡Por todos los quesos!" —La silla en donde él estaba sentado giro hasta detenerse en frente de una molesta Judy Hopps.— "¡Deja de actuar de esa manera!"

—"Oye, tu empezaste." —le replico el zorro.

—"Sabes que no pretendía ofenderte."

—"No" —le contesto— "No lo sabía."

—"Vamos Nick, ¿Acaso piensas que me atrevería a sugerir que hiciste trampa solo por ser un zorro?"

—"Yo te debería estar haciendo esa pregunta a ti, Zanahorias."

—"Bueno, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Bien, pues ¡No… no lo haría!"

Los dos mamíferos se miraron fijamente por un largo rato, esperando que alguien rompiese el silencio hasta que finalmente Nick le pregunto.

—"¿Entonces porque esa acusación?"

—"Solo una pequeña broma en contra de Nick Wilde." —le contesto con desesperación.— "No como un zorro, sino como mi compañero… y amigo."

—"Vaya, así es como tratas a tus amigos. Es todo un honor."

De hecho, Nick entendió perfectamente lo que Judy traba de decirle; sin embargo, la manera en como ella se ponía nerviosa en un muy cómico intento de tratar de aclarar el malentendido, le hizo sentirse tan importante, que hubiese sido una pena interrumpirla.

'Talvez pueda convencerla de salir conmigo, si manejo esto con cuidado.', pensó maliciosamente Nick.

Las orejas de Judy bajaban y subían, probablemente siguiendo sus pensamientos; era toda una lindura.

—"Nick, lo siento, realmente lo siento. Yo… yo realmente talvez… hable demasiado, discúlpame."

—"¿Por qué no mejor me pruebas tu arrepentimiento con acciones y no palabras, oficial Hopps?"

Con una sonrisa de satisfacción intentando salir en su hocico, Nick rápidamente le dio la espalda a Judy para que no pudiera darse cuenta; mientras se decía a si mismo 'Resiste, Nick, tu puedes.'

—"Oye…"— con una voz triste —"No me des la espalda…"

Su voz era como un dulce cantar para sus oídos. Un día (bastante seguro de ello) morirá por esa voz.

—"¿Así que?" —le pregunto a la coneja, intentando mantener su fingido tono de ofendido.—"¿Cómo pretende la oficial Hopps remediar esta situación?"

—"Estaba pensando que talvez… podríamos… ir al cine una de estas noches."

'Justo en mi trampa.' Pensando con su tono malicioso.

Nick, apenas podía contener el movimiento de su cola, antes de finalmente girar hacia Judy; fingiendo la mejor de sus miradas de aburrimiento.

—"Todo depende, ¿Qué película?"

—"¡La que tú quieras! Y claro, yo invito."

—"Hmm…"

Nick, en un juego bastante peligroso, el movimiento de su cola y la sonrisa de satisfacción; el zorro tenía serios problemas para no delatar sus verdaderas intenciones ante este giro inesperado de acontecimientos.

—"Así que… ¿aceptas?" —Judy le pregunto titubeando.

—"Espero que no te retractes." —Nick, cruzando sus brazos alzo su mirada— "Seria lamentable que al final, oficial Hopps, no mantenga su palabra."

—"Mantendré mi palabra, ¡lo juro! Una promesa es una promesa."

—"¡Muy bien!" —Nick se levantó de su silla con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. —"Esta noche, 8:30 de la noche, en el cinema Armonía. Si llegas tarde, será doble función… no, triple función. Y luego iremos a cenar, o desayunar dependiendo de la hora…"

Los ojos de Judy se ensancharon. —"¡Tú!"

—"Si, yo, tu, ¡nosotros!"

—"¿Acaso estuviste fingiendo todo este tiempo?"

—"Oh, no, estaba enojado… los primeros tres minutos."

—"¡No puedo creerlo…!" —Judy puso su pata en su hocico— "Que tonta fui."

—"Torpe coneja"— se burló de ella. —"¡Nah! Solo un poco ingenua."

Judy miro fijamente al suelo y con un suspiro. —"No te soporto…"

Nick se inclinó hacia ella para estar casi a la misma altura. —"¿Qué tal un abrazo, Zanahorias?"

—"¡Vete!"— murmuro no muy convencida.

—"Tomare eso como un 'Si'."— Extendió sus brazos y se acercó a su compañera para darle un suave y gran abrazo. —"Calma, calma, no estés triste pequeña coneja. Esta noche nos divertiremos."

—"Y cuando pensé que te había lastimado de nuevo." —quejándose en el pecho de su compañero. —"Nick, me asustas."

—"Lo sé, lo sé…"— mientras la acariciaba en la cabeza. —"Pero es tu culpa, Zanahorias. A veces me haces actuar como un torpe zorro."

Él sabía que sus palabras tenían talvez…, algo de verdad. Y talvez más de la que el creía.

Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx  
Aurora Original: aoimotion


	6. Chapter 6: Algo - Bueno

**_Capítulo 6: Algo ~ Bueno_**

Desde que Nick se unió a la policía y Judy se convirtió en su compañera, el empezó a notarla cada vez más. Era como un milagro, observaba lo pequeña que era y como se movía enérgicamente por todos los distritos de Zootopia; saltando por todos lados que ella pudiese alcanzar con sus poderosas piernas; abriéndose paso por cada callejón desagradable; buscando pistas que le permitan encontrar la verdad… y todo en nombre de la justicia que ella tanto creía.

Nick la admiraba; para él, ella era como gran y majestuosa ave. Cada día el presenciaba la gran fuerza que tenía su pequeño cuerpo; el cual le daba un aire único de coraje y belleza al levantarse cada vez que la crueldad de Zootopia pasaba sobre ella.

— "¿Cómo logras hacer eso?"—al preguntarle a Judy uno de esos días, ella le dio una mirada de sorpresa como respuesta.

Era obvio que Judy nunca le hubiese podido entender. Pero y si pudiese compartir con ella ese milagro: tan bello como flor brotando en primavera; tan brillante como una estrella y tan pura como un como de nieve que comparado con su astucia no era nada más que polvo que volaba en el viento.

—"Nick, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien? Te estas comportando muy… extraño".

El zorro le sonrió y pensando 'Es tan despistada, tan tiernamente despistada'.

—"Claro que estoy bien, Zanahorias"— finalmente dijo.

Y era de cierta manera verdad. Porque solo el estar a su lado, Nicholas Wilde tenía la sensación de poder ser parte de ese hermoso milagro y poder cambiar lo que él era.

—"Desearía poder decir lo mismo de esta gran pila de archivos que han estado ahí desde… creo… ¿una semana?"— Judy le comentó al zorro dando un suspiro.

—"Pero todos son casos tontos"—intentando justificarse— "Escucha esto… 'tulipanes robados'. Ya fueron tres días, probablemente ya se hayan marchitado".

—"Pues si hubieras empezado su búsqueda el mismo día que te dieron el caso…"

—"Dime Zanahorias, ¿en base que criterio podría identificar unas flores robadas? ¡Oh! Ya se talvez debería de preguntarles: 'Disculpen, ¿acaso son ustedes los tulipanes robados?'"

Judy lanzo una pequeña y corta risa. —"Esta bien, tienes razón. ¿Y qué hay de los otros casos?"

—"Lo mismo. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer esta semana"

—"¡No me digas!— sus cejas se levantaron— ¿Y qué otra cosa tiene tu completa atención que no sea tu trabajo, oficial Wilde?"

'Tu, por ejemplo'—dijo para el— "Oh, ya sabes, cosas de zorros: tomarme selfies, postear en Instafur, burlarme del reino animal, jugar ajedrez con desconocidos…".

—"La descripción exacta de ti, Nick; no de toda tu especie".

—"Para ti, querida, soy toda la especie, desde que soy el único zorro en tus pensamientos, ¿Cierto?"

Nick le sonrió a Judy, mientras ella bajando las orejas, alejaba su mirada llena de vergüenza. —"¿Por qué no mejor en vez de decir tonterías, me ayudas a resolver este caso?" —Le pregunto algo decepcionada— "Puesto que, al parecer no quieres hacer tu trabajo".

El zorro cruzo sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. —"Seguro, si es lo bastante interesante".

—"Me temo que solo es un robo de una bicicleta".

Bajo circunstancias normales, Nick habría pretendido no haberla escuchado y haber estado ocupado con algo más en su oficina. Sin embargo, ese día era diferente; era talvez que aquel pequeño milagro llamado Judy Hopps seguía alentándolo a hacer algo bueno (no gracioso, no emocionante, solo algo bueno) por los demás. Nick pensando «¡Porque no!», acepto ayudarla con su trabajo sin quejarse.

—"Hecho, Zanahorias. Pero con una condición".

Judy girando los ojos. —"Ya se… ya se… ¿un batido de zarzamoras?"

—"Y…" —Añadió el zorro—"una de estas tardes saldremos a pasar el rato en la ciudad. Solo tú y yo".

—"¡En serio Nick!" —Le dijo su compañera—"Con todo el traba…".

—"¡Shhh! Por favor, no pronuncies esa horrible palabra. La única palabra que deseo escuchar en este momento es 'Si', corazón".

Por un momento ella vacilo. —"¿Prometes ayudarme?" —le pregunto finalmente— "O como siempre vas a poner una tonta escusa".

—"Juro solemnemente no alejarme de ti. Tiene mi palabra, oficial Hopps".

—"Bien, pero si mientes" —Judy le sonrió maliciosamente— "Te cazaré, oficial Wilde, así que más vale que mantengas tu palabra".

—'Oh, me encantaría ser cazado por ti, Zanahorias'


	7. Chapter 7: Trato - Coneja

_**Capítulo 7: Trato ~ Coneja**_

Pasaban de las cuatro de la tarde y Nick sorbía un poco de su batido de zarzamora, mientras con su pata libre, navegaba en su Smartphone.

—"Realmente salimos, después de todo" —dijo Judy, agitando su café con una pequeña cuchara— "Conociendo nuestra mala suerte, lo menos que podríamos esperar seria el fin del mundo".

Y para ser honestos, ella no estaba del todo segura que eso pudiera pasar.

Nick quitándose los anteojos —"Dirás, tu mala suerte, Zanahorias. Realmente apreciaría si no me rebajaras a tu nivel".

—"Eso fue bastante grosero, oficial Wilde"

—"Por favor querida, no me llames 'oficial'. En este momento no somos policías, solo una hermosa pareja perdida en el 'Jardín del Edén'".

—"¿Jardín del Edén?" —Echándose a reír— "¿Este lugar? Rodeados de otros mamíferos que son cinco o incluso diez veces nuestro tamaño, sentados en la mesa de una cafetería de segunda… claro hacen un delicioso batido, pero nunca espere que el Jardín del Edén fuera como esto.

—"No es cuestión del lugar, Judy. Es su esencia" —le reclamo, colocando su pata en su corazón— "lo que lo hace nuestro Jardín del Edén privado".

—"Si claro, compañero". —Judy girando sus ojos sin molestarse en esconder su sonrisa de ironía— "Sigue soñando"

La respuesta de Nick se vio interrumpida abruptamente por un grito de angustia que venía de la calle.

Las orejas de Judy se movieron por si solas —"¿Escuchaste eso?"

—"No…" —le contesto— "porque soy el primer zorro sordo en toda la historia del departamento de policía".

Ella, ignorando su sarcasmo y en vez de eso Judy lo ínsito —"¡Vamos!"— sin embargo, no pudo más que congelarse al ver la expresión de su compañero— "Nick, ¿Qué sucede?"

El zorro girando sus ojos —"Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tu intuición de policía te sugiere?"

—"¡Ladrón!" —Grito una voz desesperada — "¡Mi maleta! ¡Auxilio! ¡Policía!"

—"¡Nick!" —exclamó la coneja temblando de impaciencia — "¡Debemos intervenir! ¡Es nuestro deber!"

Pero su compañero seguía inmóvil y en silencio.

—'No puedo creer que él se enoje con una situación así' —con ese pensamiento ella apenas podía retener su suspiro — "¿Cuánto más vas a seguir con esa expresión, Nick?"

Nick, como era costumbre, termino rindiéndose ante su compañera. —"Esa lista de deudas solo sigue creciendo, Zanahorias".

—"Culpa al crimen, no a mi" — La coneja alcanzo la salida de un solo salto — "Me adelantare. No te atrevas a huir de esta oficial Wilde".

El zorro levanto ambas patas en el aire, en señal de rendición. —"No creo tener la energía para hacerlo"

—"Lo compensare"

—"Como siempre"

Judy sacudió la cabeza y mientras corría para alcanzar la pequeña multitud de animales que se encontraban en frente de la cafetería, se preguntó —'¿Por qué eres tan tonto como para pensar que estaría feliz de arruinar una de esas pocas ocasiones para estar juntos?' — un ligero dolor le recorría su corazón; mientras ella más trataba de borrar la mirada de decepción de Nick de su mente, peor el dolor se hacía más fuerte. Y para ser sinceros, ella lo odiaba, lo realmente odiaba ese sentimiento.

—'Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo' —Judy se dijo a sí misma, pero algo seguía sin tener sentido, casi al punto de pelear por esa urgencia de regresar a donde se encontraba Nick.

—"Así que al final…"

Judy intentando esconder su cara detrás de sus patas. —"No otra vez…"

—"El elefante no se dio cuenta de que tiro su maleta detrás de un basurero".

—"Nick…"

—"Y por esa tontería…" —Nick empezó a contar con sus dedos — "Déjame ver: Tuve que tirar mi delicioso batido de zarzamora, desperdicie dos horas de mi preciado tiempo libre escuchando la descripción de una no muy convincente sombra que presuntamente había robado su estúpida maleta…"

—"¡Nick!"— le grito la coneja en un fallido intento de callar a su compañero.

—"Mi cola casi queda atrapada no una, no dos sino tres veces en la multitud de cretinos que habían rodeado al elefante… y, aún más serio, desperdicie la oportunidad de estar toda la tarde con mi coneja favorita"

Afortunadamente el solo tenía cuatro dedos para contar.

—"Así que, después de todo" —continuo el zorro— "¿cómo calificaría este día, oficial Hopps?"

Judy solo pudo dar un muy largo suspiro. —"¿Nick, me vas a restregar eso en la cara por el resto de nuestras vidas?"

—"Talvez" —Dedicándole una sonrisa a la coneja — "¿Ya te lo dije, no es así? Tu lista de deudas solo sigue creciendo, Zanahorias. ¿Por qué no empiezas a pagar tu deuda desde este momento?".

—"¿Qué tienes en mente?" —ella le pregunto tontamente, lo que resulto que su mueca solo creciera más.

—"Tu familia produce zarzamoras, si es que recuerdo bien".

—"Si, pero que…"

—"Déjame conocerlos, entonces. Me refiero a tus padres. Ya sabes, siempre he pensado que debería felicitarlos por tan sublime calidad de su producción".

Había algo claramente ambiguo en la palabra 'producción'; pero al final Judy se convenció, tenía que llevarlo, al menos dentro de su percepción. Pero eso no dejaba de hacerle pensar que habría problemas.

—"Muy bien" —le dijo, solo porque ella realmente quería compensarlo por el tiempo perdido.

—"No sabía que te importaba tanto conocerlos pero, si tú lo dices… creo que… esta bien".

—"¿Hecho?" —dijo Nick, dándole su pata a Judy.

—"Hum… hecho… ¿supongo?" —la coneja alcanzo la pata del zorro y gentilmente la estrecharon.

En ese mismo instante que la pata de Judy tocaba la de Nick, supo perfectamente que de hecho ella se había metido en un gran problema.

Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx  
Aurora Original: aoimotion


	8. Chapter 8: Zorro - Disgusto

**Capítulo** **8: Zorro ~ Disgusto**

Si Nick Wilde no fuera tan valiente, probablemente nunca hubiera subido a ese tren. Sin embargo, él tenía una razón más que válida para hacerlo.

Y la razón estaba sentada justo al lado de él, intentando ver algo más dentro de álbum de fotos de Zoogle Photos.

—"Aquí" —dijo Judy—, "esta es una foto mía con mis padres."

Nick se inclinó para ver un poco más de cerca. —"¿Cuántos años tenías ahí?"

Ella sonrió. —"Acababa de cumplir dieciocho."

Nick le regreso la sonrisa. —"No has cambiado nada, Zanahorias."

Eso no era cierto, pero tenía que hacerle una pequeña broma para olvidarse de la ansiedad que lo estaba agobiando.

—"Mentiroso." —Pero Judy solo rio, probablemente porque ya lo conocía demasiado bien, sabía que solo estaba tratando de molestar.

—"Muy bien, me atrapaste." —El zorro cerro sus ojos y descanso su cabeza en el asiento—. "Coneja astuta."

En la oscuridad de su mente, Nick empezó a pensar que había sido algo descuidado.

No, descuidado, no... talvez inocente. Inocente por un instante, no podía ignorar el verdadero problema: él era un zorro, Judy era una coneja. Y esa coneja lo estaba llevando (a su solicitud, claro está) a una madriguera llena de conejos que, probablemente, no habían hacho mas que vender zanahorias a otros conejos y concebir más conejos los cuales, habrían crecido entre zanahorias y vendido esas mismas zanahorias a otros conejos; así en un círculo interminable de conejos y zanahorias, zanahorias y conejos.

Era muy poco probable que Nick Wilde hallara un lugar en ese delicado ecosistema.

—"¿Estas preocupado?"

La pregunta de Judy lo tomo por sorpresa. —"No..."— le contesto, instintivamente. Pero antes de que ella pudiera sonreír, su mentira se hizo evidente. —"talvez un poco."

Judy cruzo sus brazos, y con una juguetona mirada. —"¿Cuánto ibas a esperar para decirme eso, tu torpe zorro? ¿Realmente crees que soy así de lenta?"

No había ninguna señal en su voz de que le estuviera recriminando algo. Sin embargo, Nick no pudo evitar sentir algo muy parecido a la culpa, algo comenzaba a doler en su estómago.

—"No del todo, Zanahorias. Es solo que..." —Nick callo, esperando a que las palabras correctas salieran de algún lado. —"No considere todo lo que podría implicar y sobre todo lo que soy yo, podría decirse que estoy algo..."

—"¿Desprevenido?" —le sugirió la coneja.

El zorro quedo sin habla, alabando mentalmente la astucia de Judy... y temblando mentalmente por la misma razón.

—"Algo así."

Judy rio de nuevo. —"Debería recordarte que fue tu idea, Nick."

—"Lo sé" —dijo Nick. —"A veces alguien como yo puede equivocarse con algunas cosas."

La coneja meneo su pequeña y gris cabeza.

—"Si es algún consuelo, no eres el único zorro con el que mis padres han tenido que tratar."

Al parecer Nick se sintió un poco aliviado con esas palabras. Levanto sus orejas con alivio y curiosidad. —"Vaya, no lo sabía."

—"Así es" —ella le confirmo—, "de hecho, tienen negocios juntos."

Nick sintió que le quitaban un gran peso de encima, sin embargo, la cosa estaba tomando un giro bastante inesperado para Nick. —"¿Y porque no me lo habías dicho antes, Zanahorias?"

—"Talvez seria porque... nunca me habías preguntado. Además, ¿cómo podría haber sabido que Nicholas Wilde, mi compañero, quien siempre tenía cualquier situación en control pudiese estar de hecho, aterrorizado por conocer a mi familia?"

—"¡Aterrorizado, no... no estoy aterrorizado!" —exclamó Nick. —"Solo un poco... intranquilo."

—"Aww... que tierno." —Judy agarro sus cachetes y empezó a jalarlos. —"Así que eres tierno cuando estas acorralado."

—"¡No...!" —Nick sintió un calor que recorría todo su cuerpo. —"No me trates como a un cachorro, Zanahorias."

—"Torpe zorro" —ella susurrando, tomo un respiro—. "¿Acaso no te gusta este cambio de roles?"

—"¡Si...! quiero decir, ¡no!". —maldiciendo a su subconsciente—. "Sabes, me estas lastimando, ¿podrías soltarme ya?"

Después de lo que parecía un interminable (o muy corto, dependiendo del punto de vista) momento, Judy dejo de molestarlo pero no le quito la mirada de encima. —"¿Te sientes mejor, compañero?".

Nick solo pudo frotar sus mejillas, en un lamentable intento de disimular la abrumadora vergüenza que lo estaba devorando por dentro.

—"Sabes" —le dijo Judy después de un rato—, "es gracias a mí que mis padres pudieron finalmente 'abrir sus ojos' y empezaron a trabajar con Gideon Grey."

—"Gideon Grey" —repitió Nick, intentando recordar de quien era ese nombre—. "No lo conozco."

Judy ladeo su cabeza. —"No, tonto, claro que no lo conoces; no es un importante animal de negocios o algo por el estilo. Lo llamo por su nombre porque éramos compañeros de escuela."

Nick levanto sus orejas. —"¿Compañeros?

—"Si, imagínate: somos de la misma edad, y él ya tiene un negocio propio."

Judy dejo salir una pequeña sonrisa y Nick no pudo evitar sentir una vaga sensación de peligro debido a por lo que podía apreciar en su tono de voz.

—"¿Acaso se llevaban bien?" —Le pregunto el zorro, intentando fingir indiferencia ante la materia. Pero... no sabía si intentaba fingir para Judy o para el mismo, al final no era algo que se pudiera distinguir tan fácilmente.

—"No realmente" —le contestó Judy—. "Para ser honesta... un día, después de la obra de la escuela, tuvimos una pelea. Lo golpe en la nariz pero él me empujo y me tiro al suelo y..." —ella se tocó su mejilla izquierda—. "El me rasguño la cara."

—"¿Qué?" —Los ojos de Nick se abrieron completamente—. "¿Ese zorro te ataco?"

Ella asintió. —"Mas o menos. Pero eso paso hace mucho tiempo, Nick; además, Gideon era un zorro muy inseguro. El intentaba enmascarar sus debilidades siendo malo."

—'Eso explica todo', pensó Nick. El repelente para zorros del cual se había percatado cuando se conocieron, de repente adquirió un significado muy distinto al que él, en un principio, pensó.

—"Y... ¿Ya lo perdonaste?" —le pregunto a Judy, intentando observar hasta el más mínimo cambio en su expresión.

—"¡Éramos cachorros, Nick!" —Judy miro afuera de la ventana, intentando mirar más allá de las colinas que rodeaban el valle en el cual el tren había entrado—. "Y unos cachorros bastante tontos, de cierta manera. Es obvio que lo perdone."

—"Pero eso no le daba derecho a lastimarte." — ¿A caso era enojo lo que él estaba sintiendo hervir en sus venas?

—"A esa edad no puedes distinguir del todo entre el bien y el mal. Gideon probablemente reacciono de acuerdo a la patada que yo le di primero."

—"¡Si, claro! —Nick asintió de una manera sarcástica—. "Cuando un zorro se siente amenazado por un conejo, entonces reacciona para protegerse, ¿no? Muy buen argumento, abogada Hopps. Estoy seguro que con ese gran argumento puedes sacar hasta el peor criminal de Zootopia de la cárcel."

Judy solo rio. —"Nick, no te conté esta historia solo para hacerte enojar."

—"No estoy enojado" —contesto el zorro. Claramente estaba furioso—. "Pero debes de aprender a que no todas las acciones se pueden justificar, no hoy, ni en un millón de años."

Un doloroso recuerdo comenzaba a brotar en la superficie de su mente, y a pesar de que pudo sobreponerse a ese recuerdo, no pudo evitar mostrar su enojo.

Judy bajo sus orejas y lo miro, con esos ojos grandes y morados llenos de sorpresa. —"¿Nick?"

Pero Nick no pudo dejar pasar por alto esta situación... no esta vez.

Adaptación al Español: OokamiKuroiMx

Autora Original: aoimotion


	9. Chapter 9: Gideon - Grey

**Capítulo 9: Gideon ~ Grey**

—"Nick, él es Gideon Grey." —Judy extendió su pata hacia el zorro.

Nick le miro de pies a cabeza. —'Una ridícula cara, ridículo cabello, ridículo delantal y…' —diciendo en su mente— 'Así que él trabaja con los padres de Judy.'

Afortunadamente, Nicholas Wilde era un gran actor.

—"Mucho gusto" —dijo Nick educadamente— "Nicholas Piberius Wilde, oficial de policía de Zootopia."

Gideon Grey sorprendido. —"A-así, que ambos son…"

—"Oficiales de policía, si" —Judy rápidamente lo confirmo.

—"Y… compañeros" —aclaro Nick.

El otro zorro se rasco su cabeza, cada pelo de su cuerpo expresaba incomodidad. —"G-gusto en conocerlo, Sr. Wilde. No creí q-que un zorro pudiera c-convertirse… Es decir…."

—"¿Convertirse en policía?" —Nick le sugirió, mientras sonriera orgulloso, viendo como Gideon Grey asentía con la cabeza y tragaba saliva.

—"¡O-oh! Por favor no me mal entienda, pienso sinceramente que ¡es grandioso!"

Mirando disimuladamente, Nick pudo entrever la cara de súplica de Judy.

El zorro solo pudo esbozar un aburrido suspiro. —"Si" —accedió—, "realmente grandioso".

Por un momento, todo quedo en silencio. Judy había escondido su ara detrás de sus patas (como era costumbre cuando estaba avergonzada) —'No seas tan dramática Zanahorias, ¡es solo algo de rivalidad entre depredadores!' —pensó Nick al verla en ese estado.

El zorro llamado Gideon Grey, empezó a mirar alrededor, como si buscara un pequeño lugar por donde escaparse de esa atmosfera tan opresiva.

A todo esto, Nicholas Wilde no podría estar más complacido.

Para ser justos, una parte de él estaba vagamente consciente de que estaba siendo muy infantil al respecto. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas sus buenas intenciones (ya que Nick realmente estaba tratando de no saltar sobre Gideon Grey y estrangularlo por su comportamiento hacia Judy cuando eran cachorros) el simplemente no podía soportar a ese estúpido vestido con un delantal.

Aun cuando, o más bien, talvez porque Judy se lo había pedido.

Tomando ventaja del momento cuando Grey no los estaba mirando, Judy le dio a su compañero un puñetazo en un costado. —"Sabes", —dijo ella, viendo que nadie decía nada—, "Gideon hace unos deliciosos pasteles de zarzamoras, tienes que probarlos."

Nick apretó sus dientes por el golpe el cual, intentaba sobar. —"Wow."

"O-oh" —Gideon tartamudeo—, "Judy eres muy amable, pero solo soy un pastelero o-ordinario…"

"No te subestimes, Gideon" —dijo Judy, mientras tocaba su hombro—. "Tus pasteles son realmente deliciosos; cada uno de mis hermanos piensa lo mismo.

Nick giro los ojos. —'¿Por qué tengo que sufrir de esta manera, me pregunto?'

Gideon Grey río, un poco apenado. —"Estoy muy feliz que pienses de esa manera, Judy. Sabes, no tengo mucha seguridad en mis habilidades…"

—"Te equivocas". —Judy sonriendo amablemente— "Nick tampoco pensaba que alguien más… que no fuera él mismo, lo apoyaría".

—'Para ser sincero, eso duele.' —Nick pensó.

—'Pero no debería' —le dijo a su subconsciente—. 'Vamos Nick, estas actuando como un cachorro. Sabes que ella no es de tu propiedad.'

—'Lo es.'

—'No lo es.'

—'Que sí, ya dije. E incluso si ella fuera de mi propiedad, (lo cual no es el caso) está claro que ella no le pertenece a ese cretino.'

Si Judy supiera que una parte de Nick la considera como su propiedad, entonces no hubiera dudado en encerrarlo en prisión y arrojar la llave al cráter de un volcán activo.

Ese pensamiento hizo que Nick riera, pero esa sonrisa desapareció tan pronto como el recordó en donde estaba y que estaba sucediendo enfrente de sus ojos.

—"¡Así que…!" —El zorro tosió con el motivo de intentar atraer la atención a el— "Bueno, fue un gusto conocerlo, Sr. Grey, pero Judy y yo tenemos que irnos, así que… _adieu._ "

—"¿Qué?" —protesto Judy, pero Nick rápidamente puso su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la coneja y la obligo a que lo siguiera.

—"¿Qué… que estás haciendo?" —continuo reclamando.

—"Me retire antes de que pudiera ser propenso a cometer un crimen y hacer de ti un testigo de ese crimen, Zanahorias."

—"¡Por todos los quesos!" —Judy se pegó en la frente con su pata, terminando con su intento fallido de escape, —"¡Nick, estas actuando como un cachorro!"

—'¿Y qué te había dicho?, subconsciente inútil de mi locura"

—"Zanahorias" —dijo Nick, entre gruñidos de dolor—, "¿Qué crees tú que pienso de Gideon Grey?"

—"Ese es el punto, Nick" —dijo Judy—. "No quieres tener una opinión de él. Precisamente tú, quien odia a los prejuicios, estas actuando exactamente igual a aquellos animales que tanto odias.

—"No es un prejuicio, es un hecho. ¿Cómo puedes ignorar su pasado? Los mamíferos como el mantienen vivo el miedo de las pequeñas presas como tu ante los depredadores. Es por el que tu…"

—"Deja de hablar como si Gideon Grey tuviera la culpa de todo el mal en este mundo." —dijo Judy, callando a Nick colocando una de sus patas en su boca—. "Ya lo perdone, así que no tienes ninguna razón para no hacer lo mismo. Pero… para ser honesta, Nick, no entiendo porque estas tan molesto."

—"¿Qué acaso no lo puedes deducir por ti misma?" —le pregunto Nick, más fríamente de lo que a él le hubiera gustado.

Judy movió ligeramente su cabeza (una señal de que realmente no entendía nada de lo que le estaban diciendo). —"¿Acaso estas tratando de insinuar algo?"

Nick giro los ojos. —"Si, que eres una torpe coneja."

Ella movió la nariz, algo resentida. —"Eres tú el que está actuando como un torpe zorro, Nick."

—"No soy torpe, Judy, es solo que…" —El eventualmente se dio por vencido al intentar completar esa oración—. "Nada, olvídalo, Zanahorias. Solo olvídalo."

La verdad es que Nick no tenía el deseo de explicarle a Judy lo que incluso el no comprendía del todo. Sin mencionar que el hecho de que sentía muy poca empatía hacia Gideon Grey, no se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento tan prejuicioso.

—'Al final' —pensó el zorro—, 'creo que no soy tan distinto de los demás animales.'

—"Nick, escucha" —Judy tomo un profundo respiro, mientras se preparaba para discutir con un problemático cachorro. —"Estoy contenta de que hayas tomado en serio la pregunta de Gideon Grey" —diciendo esto agarro las patas del zorro— "Realmente lo estoy. Y entiendo que la idea de que in zorro como Gideon se comportara de esa manera hizo que tu sangre hirviera. De la misma manera se… supongo, al menos… que el tan solo pensar que alguien de la misma especie que tú me atacara tampoco es muy… placentero."

En circunstancias normales, Nick se hubiese reído de la sutileza de la frase de Judy y respondería de la misma manera sarcástica que tenía reservada para todas aquellas entretenidas discusiones.

Pero, esa infame risa que esperaba Judy nunca llego. Nick solo pudo abrir su boca e intentar hacer un sonido, cualquiera que fuere, pero no tuvo éxito. Dándose cuenta de solo podía escucharla, bajo la cabeza con un suspiro.

—"Pero veras, Nick" —continuo Judy, suavemente—, "todos tienen una segunda oportunidad para cambiar. Pero si esta posibilidad permanece atada a un pasado, entonces nadie podría aspirar a ser algo más de lo que uno ya es. Si realmente somos capaces de cambiar, Nick. Es por eso que debes dejar el pasado atrás para convertirse en alguien mejor. Y…" —mientras acariciaba la pata del zorro como si fuera su valioso tesoro—, "eso lo deberías saber mejor que nadie, mi torpe zorrito."

—'Como siempre' —pensó Nick—, 'no soy rival para ti, Judy Hopps.'

Nadie lo es, porque no hay estrellas tan brillantes como ella en ningún rincón del universo.

Y talvez, no existirán jamás.

—"Es sorprendente como logras hacer eso" —dijo Nick finalmente, regalándole una sonrisa.

—"Lograr hacer… ¿Qué?"

—"Logras brillar de esta manera tan imposible." —Nick bajo su cabeza y le beso sus pequeñas y grises patas las cuales había tomado hace unos pocos minutos antes—. "Tu luz me cautiva y deleita todos los días, madam."

Judy se sonrojo y volteo la mirada lejos del zorro. —"¡Tonto! Ese era un discurso serio…"

—"El mío también" —le contesto suavemente—. "Siempre que te halago te lo digo en serio."

Era tan tierna cuando actuaba como una cachorra nerviosa. Lo cual hacia desearle hacerla sonrojar aún más.

—"Bien… Bien" —murmuro Judy, un poco desconfiada (pero con una adorable mirada)—. "Pero no esperes que te vas a salir con la tuya después de esto, oficial Wilde: tendrás que disculparte con Gideon."

Nick ladeo la cabeza. —"Hare algo mejor que eso, tesoro."

Las orejas de Judy cayeron. —"No" —susurro, aterrorizada—, "Por favor no. Tu siempre algo mejor es un…"

—"¿Desastre?" —Rio el zorro—. "Pero eso es lo que lo hace divertido, Zanahorias."

—"¡¿Quién se divierte?!"


	10. Chapter 10: Coneja - Necesidad

**Capitulo 10: Coneja ~ Necesidad**

Judy tosió dolorosamente, sentía como una puñalada en su ya comprometido diafragma.

—"Lo hiciste bien, Hopps."

Judy con un intento casi fallido para sonreír y con una voz bastante débil —"Gracias Jefe, solo… hacia mi trabajo."

—"No seas tan modesta. Atrapar a un oso enojado no es algo a lo que puedas llamar 'solo tu trabajo'."

—"No estaba sola," —dijo Judy intentando contener los espasmos de dolor— "el oficial Wilde probó estar en condiciones de hacer su trabajo tanto… como yo."

—"Ya felicite a tu compañero por el excelente trabajo Hopps. Sin embargo, tu intervención fue fundamental para atrapar al criminal."

—"Si… señor." —Judy se relajó apoyándose en la pared.

Estaba cansada, bastante cansada.

—"La ambulancia ya viene. Resiste, estarás en el hospital tan pronto como sea posible."

Judy asintió y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar lentamente con el fin de no aplicar más presión a su diafragma.

Ahí permaneció Judy por un largo rato (o por lo menos ella sintió que paso una eternidad) hasta que…

—"Oye, Zanahorias."

La coneja abriendo sus ojos con dificultad pudo ver unos ojos verdes brillantes muy familiares. Su boca se curveo lentamente hacia arriba. —"Hey" —le susurro al zorro que se había agachado para estar a su altura, ese detalle al que Judy le pareció absolutamente adorable—. "Felicitaciones… oficial Wilde"

—"Oh no claro que no" —Sacudiendo su cabeza le regalo una dulce sonrisa—. "Tú eres la verdadera heroína, Zanahorias."

—"¿Cincuenta, cincuenta?" —le sugirió, para lo que Nick solo rio y ligeramente le acaricio su mejilla.

Bajo lentamente su pata y algo consternado llego hasta su lastimado cuello. Ese gesto fue tan repentino como delicado, que Judy no tuvo tiempo de pensar una reacción apropiada.

—"¿Esto se ve muy mal, sabes?" —Su voz, que usualmente era calmada y segura de sí, se había tornado suave y preocupada. A pesar de lo cuidadoso que él estaba siendo con el pelaje de Judy había algo diferente… algo lindo, que la hacía estremecer.

—"¿Estabas preocupado por mí?" —Le pregunto Judy, con una ligera mueca en su rostro— "Intenta mantenerte en tu personaje, Nicholas Wilde. ¿Dónde está tu infame cinismo?"

Judy solo quería sonar graciosa pero, muy a pesar de sus expectativas, el zorro no se rio; muy por el contrario le regreso una mirada tan filosa que dolía.

—"¿No me preguntes si me preocupo por ti?" —Nick quito su pata, lo que casi casusa que Judy gimiera de desilusión—. "Realmente no me preocupa, de hecho, estoy aterrorizado, tu torpe coneja."

Judy miro sus grandes ojos verdes y pudo ver a través de ellos el miedo que el sentía.

—"Oh, Nick…"

—"Judy, no me vengas con 'oh, Nick'"

En ese instante, Nick la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

—"Pudiste haber muerto. ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Muerto! ¿Por qué no me esperaste? ¿Por qué siempre tienes que ir por delante? No me convertí en tu compañero solo para verte morir."

—'Me llamo por mi nombre' —pensó vagamente, pensamiento que logro asomarse de entre toda la confusión que por su cabeza pasaba.

—"Tu…" —Judy trago con dificultad, luchando contra el dolor que aquejaba su pecho— "estas temblando."

Nick, ignorándola, continuo —"¿Tienes la más remota idea de que hubiera pasado si no hubiera traído el arma tranquilizadora conmigo? Al menos una pequeña idea, no creo que una coneja tonta como tu comprenda las consecuencia de sus actos."

Cada vez el temblaba más y más. Usando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Judy levanto sus brazos para rodear al zorro asustado con un cálido abrazo.

En sus brazos, ella sintió como el intento retroceder.

—"Discúlpame" —le susurró al oído—. "Soy… soy una tonta."

—"No es cuestión de si eres torpe o no" —Continuo Nick, abrazando cada vez más fuerte (casi lastimándola, pero ella no se quejó). —"¿Qué… que haría si tú te fueras? ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría si un día mi compañera me dice 'adiós' y toma un boleto de ida al Cielo?"

—"Nick… yo…"

Judy se encontraba tan débil, que cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y respirar era un gran esfuerzo para ella.

Sin embargo, el dolor físico no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba sintiendo en su corazón.

Unas grandes lágrimas comenzaban a brotar por las esquinas de sus ojos mientras acariciaba la espalda rígida y temblorosa de su compañero. —"Lo siento, Nick. Realmente lo siento…"

—"Necesitas ser un poco más egoísta"" —Continuo Nick, casi susurrándole—. "Deja de pensar solo en esta ciudad. Empieza a pensar un poco más en ti, de vez en cuando. Intenta pensar un poco más en… mí. Aunque sea por una vez. Sin ti… ¿no necesitas que te lo diga o sí?"

—"No… no lo sé Nick." —Judy tosió, llorando silenciosamente mientras sus lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas—. "Realmente soy una torpe coneja."

Nick soltó una pequeña risa (era un misterio como ese sonido tan simple y delicado podía provocar tanto cariño en su corazón, al punto que sentía que su pecho iba a estallar.

—"Te necesito, Zanahorias Te necesito hoy, mañana y todos los días hasta el final de los tiempos. Así que por favor, no seas tan desesperada e imprudente, porque cuando arriesgas tu vida… arriesgas también la mía."

Judy se aferró a él como si fuera la única cosa que la prevenía de caer en un abismo. —"Cuida tu boca, oficial Wilde" —ella le dijo, mientras enterraba su cara cada vez más en la camisa de su compañero deslizándose lentamente en la oscuridad de un sueño—, "o podrías hacer que alguien se enamore con esas palabras…"


	11. Chapter 11: En la bodega

**Capitulo 11: En la bodega**

Judy golpeaba ligeramente su pierna con sus dedos, cuyo sonido rítmico era amplificado por la oscuridad que los rodeaba y lo convertía en un eco bastante molesto.

—"Nick" —le dijo la coneja algo molesta, como si pareciese que la oscuridad engullía sus palabras.

—"Nick" —le repitió—, "sal de ahí, ¡ahora!"

Sin embargo, todo seguía siendo silencio. Muy a pesar de su excelente oído, Judy seguía sin poder percibir nada y debido a ese silencio su ansiedad al igual que su sorpresa aumentaba cada vez más.

—'Es bastante bueno escondiéndose' —pensó ella, en una extraña mezcla de orgullo y molestia.

—"Nick en serio... no es gracioso."

—"¿Quién no se está divirtiendo?" —Y ahí estaba esa, voz tan familiar que le susurraba en sus grandes orejas esas irritantes palabras.

Judy, al escuchar esto se giró y en un fallido intento de agarrarlo, perdió el balance y termino con su hocico justo en el suelo.

—"¡Nick!" —Grito Judy bastante desesperada—. "¡Basta!"

El zorro, escondido en algún oscuro lugar de la bodega, se mofaba de la pequeña coneja.

—"¡Relájate, Zanahorias!" —La voz de Nick sonaba calmada y centrada y algo exaltada, lo que causo que la furia de Judy aumentara—. "No te voy a comer, te lo prometo."

—"¿Cómo puedes estar jugando en un momento como este?" —Judy se levantó temblando, intentando encontrar algo de donde sostenerse. Odiaba no poder ver nada y más aún que _alguien_ podía ver todo en la oscuridad.

—"Mira... claro, no puedes." —Rio de nuevo—. "Hay una mesa como a tres paso enfrente de ti."

Nick sonaba extremadamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—"Ya casi estas, Zanahorias... ¡a salvo!" —exclamo el zorro cuando ella pudo alcanzar la mesa.

Judy se aferró a lo que probablemente era la orilla de una mesa de madera, como cuando un náufrago llega milagrosamente a tierra firme.

—"¿Por qué nadie ha venido a ayudarnos?" —Se quejó Judy—. "Ya deberían saber nuestra ubicación. Ya ha pasado una hora."

—"Ten fe, Zanahorias" —dijo Nick—, "estoy seguro de que Garraza ya ha movilizado a todo el equipo para encontrarnos."

A pesar de la oscuridad, Judy casi podía ver la expresión de escepticismo haciendo alusión a la poca confiabilidad del oficial Garraza.

Ella quería contradecirlo, o por lo menos eso creía ella, pero al final no pudo hacer nada para probar que se equivocaba.

—"No quiero morir en esta bodega" —protesto Judy, aferrándose a la mesa de madera como si esta fuera su salvavidas—. "No sin antes atrapar a ese lobo."

—"El lobo se ha ido, Zanahorias" —le recalco Nick, como si el asunto no le concerniera—. "Para ser honesto, dudo realmente que la estación de policía pueda encontrarlo otra vez."

Judy mordió su labio inferior. —"Me gustaría recordarte, Nick, que tú también eres parte de la policía de Zootopia, y se suponía que los dos debíamos arrestar a ese lobo. Así que la culpa es de nosotros."

—'No... la culpa es mía.'

De repente un bufido lleno la ya opresiva atmosfera de la bodega. —"Eres demasiado aburrida, Zanahorias; haces que se terminen mis ganas de burlarme de ti."

—"Por fin, buenas noticias." —golpeando Judy con su pata derecha el piso, intentando retener la sobrecogedora furia que se estaba formando dentro de ella.

—"Oye."

Algo suave y blando había tocado su espalda. Judy se sacudió tan fuerte que perdió el equilibrio y resbalo de la mesa de donde estaba agarrada para caer al piso una segunda vez.

—"Ouch..."

—"Torpe coneja." —Nick, quien repentinamente estaba ahora más cerca de ella le dijo en un tono gentil—. "Solo somos tu y yo en esta bodega, ¿de qué tienes miedo?"

—"Tenia la guardia baja" —murmuro la coneja, mientras se levantaba, su enojo le abría paso a la vergüenza—. "Por si no lo sabes, no puedo verte."

—"No necesitas verme" —respondió Nick, con un poco de resentimiento en su voz (lo que ella no podía distinguir es si era fingida o realmente pretendía estar resentido) —. "Y por favor deja de echarte toda la culpa, porque soy yo el que siempre termina recogiendo las piezas de tu destrozada confianza."

—"Oye, yo no..."

—"Shh." —Otra vez, Judy sintió que algo le cubría su hocico, impidiendo que terminara cualquier oración—. "Ya sé lo que vas a decirme, Zanahorias: que fuiste tú quien dejo que los lobos nos encerraran en esta húmeda y estrecha bodega de un sótano aún más húmedo y estrecho; y que gracias a ello tendremos un mal rato con el jefe Búfalo mala cara; que tú no mereces esa placa tan distintiva que orgullosamente usas en tu pecho... básicamente todos tus disparates de conejo de siempre.

—"No son disparates." —Argumento Judy, después de liberarse de la pata de Nick—. "Esta vez es mi culpa."

—"Es nuestra culpa." —corrigiéndola—. "Somos un equipo, ¿no es así? Así que compartimos los buenos y malos momentos."

Por un momento los pensamientos de Judy se congelaron, la calidez de esas palabras eran simplemente reconfortantes, que hicieron que su corazón titubeara por un instante.

Judy intento ver desesperadamente a través de la densa oscuridad que la rodeaba.

Ella quería verlo. Tenía que ver a Nick, sumergiéndose en su abrazo, ya que no había otro animal en el mundo capaz de reconfortarla de la manera en la que solo él podía hacerlo. Era como magia, una hermosa magia que solo los dos conocían y que solo ellos eran los guardianes.

Y fue así, antes de que su cerebro pudiera observar esos pensamientos y realizarlo en algo no menos que embarazoso, los labios de Judy se movieron por su cuenta.

—"Quiero verte" —dijo ella, casi como una declaración.

—"Cuidado..." —respondió Nick, después de una pausa mucho más larga de lo que él estaba acostumbrado—. "Podrías hacer que alguien se enamorara, si usas esa dulce voz."

En ese instante se percató de esas palabras cursis que habían salido de su boca, Judy enrojeció como una fogata.

—"No, yo me refería... a que es bastante irritante que yo no puedo ver nada y tú me puedes ver perfectamente. Estoy segura que tienes una gran y sarcástica sonrisa en este momento, ¿verdad?"

—"Cachorros con siete años dicen mejores mentiras, Hopps. Y antes de preocuparte por mi cara, tal vez deberías de preocuparte más por la tuya."

—"¿Qué... que tiene mi cara?" —Judy intento sonar furiosa, pero tenía miedo ya que no sabía que cara le estaba mostrando a él.

La pequeña coneja no pudo más que tocar sus cachetes, en un vano intento de quitar ese afecto que estaba dejando ver.

—"Nada" —susurro Nick; el sonaba aún más cerca que antes, a tal punto que Judy creyó que incluso podía sentir su respiración en su rostro—. "Es absolutamente adorable, como siempre."

El corazón de la pequeña coneja palpitaba tan fuerte que pareciera que se saldría de su pecho de un salto. Abrió su boca, con la esperanza de que las palabras salieran intentando opacar la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento que se había incorporado, pero simplemente su garganta había decidido no cooperar con ella. Así que al final lo único que pudo salir de sus labios fue un insignificante jadeo.

—"Eres tan tierna, Zanahorias. Creo que después de todo, si te comería."

—"Eres demasiado injusto, Nick." —ella eventualmente le murmuro, su pequeño mundo estaba boca arriba—. "Te aprovechas de que no te puedo ver. Es como si estuviera hablándole a un fantasma."

Antes de que obtuviera una respuesta a su queja, Judy se encontró aprisionada por un repentino y casi sorpresivo abrazo.

—"Aquí estoy." —Nick vacío un pequeño rio de emociones directo a las orejas de Judy—. "¿Ya te sientes mejor?"

El corazón de Judy, el cual paso de ser un órgano vital de su cuerpo a ser un pequeño instrumento de percusiones.

Ella imploraba en sus adentros que Nick no se diera cuenta de su emoción, pero para su mala suerte las posibilidades de que eso sucediese eran casi cero... o mejor dicho eran cero.

—"De un extremo a otro, eh zanahorias."

Era todo un misterio de como ella podía sentirse tan... protegida (realmente no lo era del todo, pero ella había decidido no indagar más a fondo en la materia), era tal vez la forma en como sus brazos la rodeaban; o tal vez era que sentía la diferencia de alturas algo reconfortante, algo que no podía describir; o tal vez, era la esencia de ese zorro, al final seguía siendo un misterio para Judy y no tenía el interés en descubrirlo.

—"Creo que alguien quiere un abrazo" —bromeo Nick, cuando ella le regreso el abrazo—. "Sabes Zanahorias, para la próxima vez solo pídelo."

—"Tonto." —Judy rió, inmersa en un profundo estado de felicidad—. "Es mejor sostenerme de ti que de una raquítica mesa."


	12. Chapter 12: Mar de Adulaciones

**Capítulo 12: Mar de Adulaciones**

—"Wilde, ¿te sirvo un poco más?"

Nick, por cuarta vez, sacudió su cabeza en esa tarde. — "No, MacCuerno. Gracias de todos modos."

El rinoceronte, al escuchar esta respuesta, solo asintió levemente y se alejó murmurando en un tono burlón, —"como gustes".

Cuando el rinoceronte se reunió con todos los demás agentes que se encontraban en la recepción a solo unos cuantos metros de ahí, Nick siguió con su golpeteo de garras sobre la mesa.

Precisamente esta actitud se debía a aquella conglomeración de mamíferos, o mejor dicho, se debía aquella pequeña figura que poco o nada se distinguía de entre sus enormes compañeros.

A pesar de todo el bullicio y la confusión no estaba del todo seguro hasta que logro escuchar claramente esa risa, la cual Nick reconocería en donde fuera.

—'Al menos sigue con vida' —pensó Nick, en un intento de reconfortarse a sí mismo—. 'Y tal vez, probablemente, seguramente se está divirtiendo.' Este último pensamiento tenía el sabor de una mora algo inmadura.

—"¿Preocupado, Wilde?"

La pregunta surgió tan indiscretamente como el felino que la había dicho. Benjamín Garraza se sentó en el pequeño banco que se encontraba a lado del zorro (era todo un misterio como podía soportar todo ese peso ese pequeño banco) mientras sorbía un poco de una bebida tan colorida que parecía vomito de unicornio.

—"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" —pregunto Nick sin molestarse en mirar al felino.

—"Tal vez sea el hecho de que has estado sentando desde hace una hora" —le comentó—, "o quizá sea porque tienes la mirada de alguien que ha cometido, o que está a punto de cometer un asesinato."

—"Todo eso es evidencia circunstancial" —dijo el zorro un poco sorprendido. — "Tienes que hacerlo mejor si quieres inculparme... detective Garraza."

El leopardo sorbió ávidamente a través de su pajilla y encogiéndose de hombros. —"Creo que terminaras incriminándote a ti mismo, Wilde."

La forma en como pronuncio esas palabras intrigaron aún más al zorro, hasta el punto en el que Nick pensó que valía la pena darle una pequeña pista a su compañero. Pero, a diferencia de lo que él esperaba, Garraza no lo estaba mirando en absoluto; en vez de eso, el felino observaba más a allá de los hombres de Nick con esta tonta cara gordinflona suya.

—"La están devorando con los ojos" —dijo el leopardo. —"Me pregunto si quedara suficiente de ella para el final de la tarde."

—'¿Suficiente para quién?' —pregunta que Nick tuvo que callar cuidadosamente. Se encontraban en medio de un jugo de implicaciones sutiles, en donde tan solo una pregunta bastaría para derrotar a cualquiera de los dos. Él tenía que poner más atención.

—"Por fin la están empezando a apreciar" —dijo Nick, terminantemente, intentando no ver en su dirección. —"Resolvió un caso de secuestro en menos de veinticuatro horas ella sola, eso debe significar algo... supongo."

—"¿Qué mal que no la hayas podido ayudar, eh?"

Y de nuevo, la risa de Judy se escuchó a través de toda la recepción. Nick uso toda su voluntad para no mirarla, no quería decaerse aún más. —"Ella lo hizo muy bien aun sin mí"—Logrando apenas cubrir la amargura de sus palabras. — "Hopps es una buena policía."

Ella realmente lo era y lo que realmente le molestaba era ver como sus compañeros finalmente se daban cuenta de sus habilidades, solo por el hecho de haber resuelto este caso tan particularmente delicado y complejo ella sola.

—"Tal vez le deberías de decir." —le sugirió Garraza, dando un gran sorbo a su bebida. —"Yo creo que la harías feliz."

—"Mph" —Un pequeño rugido salió del diafragma de Nick el cual se tragó inmediatamente. —"Ella se ve bastante feliz."

Aun sin verla, su risa seguía atravesando sus orejas, como si de una campana se tratara.

—"No lo puedo negar."

—"Gracias Garraza. Ese es exactamente el tipo de comentarios que necesito." —El zorro salto del banco, resignado a enfrentar lo inevitable. No había manera de poder pasar desapercibido toda la tarde, en algún momento, Judy iría a buscarlo, así que tendría que estar preparado para darle la bienvenida a esa torpe coneja y elogiarla por su arduo trabajo.

Nick se aflojo su corbata y orgullosamente camino hacia ellos, en busca de su coneja favorita.

—"... y luego, ¿Qué sucedió?"

—"Bueno, el... se puso en frente de mí, tenía al pequeño caribú amarrado en su brazo derecho, mientras que con su pata izquierda sostenía el cuchillo de cocina." —Judy se expresaba dramáticamente, en un intento de dar a sus compañeros una idea de la dicha escena. Aunque no estaba del todo segura que ellos pudieran ver bien sus expresiones.

—"El oso no se esperaba que lo encontráramos tan pronto, así que se volvió estúpido y violento."

— ¡Tienes razón Judy! —exclamo Francine, agitando su trompa. —"¿Qué sucedió después?"

—"No tuve tiempo de pensar" —afirmo Judy, —"solo salte y patee su pata derecha, con la que sostenía el cuchillo. Me las arregle para desarmarlo, pero de tan solo pensar si hubiera fallado..."

—"Un trabajo de acuerdo al manual" —aplaudió Jackson.

Judy sonrió levemente y agacho levemente la cabeza, intentando esconder la vergüenza que sentía causada por toda la inesperada avalancha de atención hacia ella.

Se encontraba en una situación inusual. Ella solo había hecho su trabajo como oficial de policía, nada más ni nada menos; sin embargo, todo el mundo la miraba, mejor dicho, era la primera vez que se fijaban en ella.

No estaba segura si se sentía adulada o muy incómoda dio un paso atrás. —"Discúlpenme, hum... creo que iré por algo de beber..."

Antes de poder pronunciar toda la frase, Francine ya se encontraba corriendo a la cafetería gritando demasiado entusiasmado —"¡Déjamelo a mí!"

Justo en ese momento Judy escucho esa irritante voz quejándose — "¡Ten cuidado con esas patas, Francine!" — levanto repentinamente sus orejas y se encontró a ella misma sonriendo sin siquiera darse cuenta. Esa voz... la reconocería en donde fuera.

—"¡Lo siento, Wilde! No te vi... "

—"No lo dudo" —dijo el zorro. — "Me pregunto a cuantos animales as enviado con el creador tan solo porque 'no los viste'"

Francine agacho la cabeza, preocupada, y murmuro algo inentendible antes de continuar hacia la cafetería.

—"¡Nick!" —Tan pronto como él entro en su campo de visión, Judy estuvo a punto de saltar sobre él. — "¿Dónde estabas?"

Ambos se sonrieron amablemente. — "Estaba teniendo una interesante conversación con Garraza sobre historia, oficial Hopps."

El verde brillo en sus ojos le sugería que al menos la mitad de esa oración era una vil mentira, pero Judy no quería saber cuál era esa parte.

"De todas maneras" —resumió, dirigiéndose a todos los animales que le rodeaban, — "por favor, discúlpenos queridos compañeros, pero la oficial Hopps y yo tenemos un asunto muy urgente el cual tratar. Nada serio, así que regresaremos en unos minutos."

Judy miro a Nick algo confundida. El solo le guiño un ojo y la rodeo con su brazo. "Disculpen, madame, por aquí por favor."

"Pero... "—protesto débilmente, —"Francine fue por algo para beber..."

"Eso solo significa que ella tendrá una bebida extra" —le contesto Nick mientras gentilmente la sacaba del circulo que sus compañeros había formado alrededor de ella. "O, tal vez, ¿acaso quieres que te dejara ahogar en ese mar de adulaciones?"

Esas palabras, susurradas a tan solo un respiro de ella, la hicieron sacudirse. Judy solo lo miro fugazmente y murmuro —"Sácame de aquí" —con un tono de ansiedad en su boca.


End file.
